We're Winchesters, We Don't Give Up
by liittlewinchester
Summary: "You don't treat your brother like that, Emily Grace." "Dad is the only one that calls me that Dean. As hard as you try you will never be like him." There is a third Winchester sibling in the mix, she's just as tough as Dean, and has the brains like Sam. The perfect mix of the beloved WInchester boys. A collection of one-shot type stories. More information inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first Supernatural fanfiction :) and yes, it is a sisfic. The plan for this is it will be a collection of one-shot type stories. Some will go along with the episodes as I watch them and can figure out a way to incorporate the sister in, others will be my own adventures. If it goes a long with the episodes I will be sure to label what episode it is! The POV's will alternate between Sam, Dean, and the sister.

I love to hear thoughts and feedback so feel free to leave some!

I hope you enjoy the first chapter! :)

* * *

**Episode: 2x1 (Part 1)**

* * *

**Dean**

"Hello? Hello!"

I hear a familiar girl's voice scream down the hospital hallway. I start to walk in the direction of the noise. Maybe they will be able to tell me more information about what is going on.

"Hello? Why can't anyone hear me?!"

The familiar pain and rising anger in the voice is unmistakable for my little sister.

"Em?" I call picking up my pace.

"Has anyone seen my brothers? Hello?" She gives a defeated sigh that sounds like a small sob.

"Emily!" I yell, my voice bouncing off of the walls.

"Dean?"

Her petite body appearing in the middle of the hallway. She is wearing the same light green colored pants and white shirt that I am. She whips her head to either side, when she spots me running towards her, her face softens to slightly less panic.

She wraps her arms around my torso burying her face into my chest. Emily looks up at me with those eyes that are a weird combination of mine and Sam's, her eyes are red and cheeks stained with tears.

"Hey," I say softly, grabbing her face in my hands, "No tears, okay? We're going to get out of this just like we always do."

I wipe the rest of her tears away with my thumbs. She pulls away, her face turning a slight shade of red, she wipes the rest of the tears off of her cheeks. Hoping to show no sign of crying at all. After all one of the number one rules Dad taught us about hunting is control your emotions as best a you can, so you don't make any stupid decisions.

"I know," She admits, embarrassed, "They were just frustrated tears that's all. Dean, what's going on?"

"Have you ever heard of an out of body experience, Em?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think they were real." She says brushing a piece of her brown hair behind her ears.

"Seriously, Em? We were just hunting that yellow-eyed demon not too long ago, of course something like this can be real."

There is a sudden burst of commotion at the end of the hallway; beeping, doctors rushing around, people yelling.

"Help! I need some help here!" Sam yells from where the commotion is.

"Sammy!" I yell, forgetting he can't hear me, "Em stay here." I tell her before running off down the hallway.

"To hell I am, Dean!" She yells back, quickly closing the gap between us.

"I should have figured that." I mutter.

Emily can be just as stubborn as I am, and I hate it, every last bit of it. I never wanted her to get started into all of this hunting, but she knows how to manipulate Dad to the point he's putty in her hands and she can get whatever she wants.

"_Why can't I do what Thammy and Dean do?" _She would say with that lisp, she had until she was ten. Dad would give her some excuse about her safety. Then, she would pout her bottom lip and bat her big eyelashes and before I knew it she was out on the field with us learning how to shoot a gun.

* * *

**Emily**

Dean and I stop at the doorway of a hospital room that turns out to be mine. There are wires connected to my chest, tubes in my nose and mouth, machines beeping- one in particular making the sound that I am flat lining, and a group of Doctors using the paddles on my chest.

Sam stands in the doorway, a few cuts are scattered along his face and he is still in the same bloodied clothes he wore when we left the motel. His eyes glistening with tears that could break any second.

"Come on, Em." He says quietly.

I suddenly a flashback of Sam and me in a motel in Michigan.

Dad and Dean were outside making sure all of the equipment was set before the next hunt. Sam was 16 and I was nine.

"Emmy, come here." He called, sitting down on the end of one of the beds.

I walked over and he pulled me up onto his lap, kissing the top of my head.

"Em, Dad said once you start coming on hunts with us, you're my responsibility. You know how Dean and I have special codes for things?" He asked.

I shook my head vigorously in agreement, remembering the weird statements and phrases Dean and Sam would throw at each other while Dad was out.

"Well, when you come out with Dad, Dean and I and we are together I want you to squeeze my hand twice. That way I know you're okay. Okay?"

"Okay, Thammy." I said.

I can't count how many times that has actually worked for us. Dean and dad would go ahead to the more difficult aspects of the hunt. I would stay by Sam's side, my hand in his the entire time, occasionally letting him now I was okay when the situation started to get tricky.

I step next to Sam sliding my hand in his.

"Alright, psychic boy let's see if your talents are more, then just visions." I mutter, before squeezing his hand twice.

I silently laugh realizing how that statement could have easily come out of Dean's mouth.

His head snaps down to me, or what should be me if he could see me.

"Emily?" He says, breathlessly.

"I'm okay, Sam." I tell him.

"Hey!" Dean yells, "Get away from my sister!"

My head snaps up and I see Dean approaching my bed slowly eyeing the strange ghost looking thing hovering over my bed. Dean reaches for it, and grabs onto the arm that is reaching down towards my face. The ghost disappears into thin air and my heart monitor starts to beat regularly again.

The doctors all start to breath easier and one of the nurses checks some information on the monitors.

"Everything reads normal." She says.

Sam breaths a sigh of relief and runs a hand through his hair before leaving. Dean runs his hands over his face and meets me in the hallway.

"Dean, what the hell is that?"

"I don't know, Emily. I'm working on it." He tells me.

We walk down the hallway and hear Sam and dad's voice erupting from one of the rooms.

"Dean and Emily are dying and you're not going to do anything?"

"There is nothing we can do Sam."

"Nothing you can do? You don't have any contacts? I found that faith healer for Dean, and he cured everything."

"Sam, the damage for both of them is so severe."

"Hey!" Dean yells.

"Dean would do anything for you Dad. And, Emmy, your little girl, you're just going to let her die and not try anything?"

The pain in Sam's voice when he calls me Emmy tears right through me. Sam called me Emmy when we were younger, or like right now when he's nervous or upset. The look I catch Dean give me out of the corner of my eye, lets me know he caught that as well.

"Sam you got to trust me." Dad says.

"Guys!" Dean interjects again.

"Trust you," Sam scoffs, "Because all of those times we needed you; when Dean was dying, Em got kidnapped, we could trust you to help us. You're being a real ass Dad."

"Hey!" Dean yells knocking a glass of water off of the table next to Dad's bed.

All of the yelling stops and all eyes fall on the water now spilt on the floor.

"Woa!" Dean and I say in unison.

He and I walk back into the hall leaving Sam with Dad.

"Did he just call you Emmy?" Dean asks, raising his eyebrow.

"Mmhmm." I shake my head.

"When was the last time he did that?"

"A few years at least." I say, fiddling with the hospital bracelet on my wrist.

Sam appears not to long after and throws his fist angrily into the wall.

"Geeze, Sam." Dean and I say in unison again, knowing the anger that was pent up in that punch.

That's the one thing about Dean and me, I am practically a copy of him. I've picked up all of his bad traits and his good. There's been times I've been called "Little Dean" because of how much we are alike. I can be just as stubborn as him, but if you mess with my family you won't see the light of day again. He and I can be each other's worst enemy's one second, best friends the next. But, I know when it comes down to it, I'm his baby sister and he'd protect me to the ends of the earth.

"Hello? Why can't anyone hear me?" A voice rings out down the hall.

Dean spins around in the direction of the voice trying to see if we can see anything. I keep my eyes on Sam who is walking down the hallway again; back to my room maybe?

"Hello? Hello?"

"I'm going to check that out. Yo-"

"I'm gonna watch Sam." I interrupt him.

Dean pats my shoulder before heading down the hallway.

"Emily," His gruff voice calls, "Be careful."

"I learned from the best, Dean." I remind him, before he disappears around the corner.

I walk up to the room Sam disappeared to, and see him standing next to a hospital bed. As he moves away, I see Dean lying in the bed; the same wires and tubes placed all over his body like the vision I saw of myself earlier.

"I'm getting you out of this Dean. I don't care what excuses Dad is going to give. I'm not leaving here until you and Emily are awake again. God," he breathes, "I'm the worst brother ever. What I would give to have you both back."

"You will Sam. We're Winchesters, we don't give up." I say leaning up against the door frame, "Now if only you could hear us it would make this a lot easier."

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter! :) Comments, questions, concerns always welcome! Check out my tumblr also **joshuaryan-hutch .** If you want to know anything immediately! I will be posting part 2 asap! :)

xoxo,  
centerstagex11


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode: 2x01 part2**

* * *

**Emily**

Sam stands silently next to Dean's bed for a while, not saying anything just watching him. How I wish I could get into his mind right now, just see to what he's thinking. If I know, which I do, Sam his mind is running like a hamster on a wheel thinking about what databases he can hack into to find a source to get Dean and I awake.

That's the one thing about Sam and me. As much as I've been known as Dean's little copy, Sam and I share the smarts that help us when it comes to the internet, books, or databases that we need to look into.

He slowly starts to leave and I follow suit close behind, even though he doesn't know. There is a sudden flash of white light passed me and Deans heart monitor starts to hold out a long beep. Sam and I both freeze mid-step; my whole body goes cold.

"I really hope you're hearing this!" I mutter, looking up at the back of his head.

Sam spins around and his eyes go wide, "Help! I need help!"

There is another slurry of doctors and nurses racing into deans room. Sam stands, pale faced by the door muttering something under his breath, while the doctors use the paddles on Dean.

I notice the same ghost like creature hovering over Dean's still body. I walk close to it, reaching my hand out trying to replicate how Dean got rid of it before.

"Dean!" I yell, hoping he hears me.

"Hey, get away from my brother!" I yell, as it reaches its hand down closer to Deans face.

"Dean!"

"Em!?" He yells back, his heavy footsteps bounding down the hallway.

Well it took him long enough.

"Seriously?" Dean snarls, his booming voice ripping through the room.

I look at him with wide eyes, not sure what to do now.

"Get down!" He yells, over the commotion in the room.

I duck down next to the bed covering my head.

"Not now you son-of-a-bitch!" He growls, running towards me.

There is a long moment of silence before his heart monitor starts to beat regularly again. Sam lets out a huge sigh of relief, before disappearing down the hallway.

Dean reaches his hand down to help me up, "You okay?"

"Yeah." I tell him, both of our chests heaving heavily.

He looks passed me at his unconscious body, his eyes narrowing.

"What Dean?"

His eyes meet mine, with that typical Dean intensity, "I think I know what we're dealing with."

* * *

**Sam**

The elevator dings and the doors slowly open, I walk into the hallway holding the paper bag close to my chest. I can hear the comments Dean would say when he finds out about what is in the bag. I really hope this works, or I am going to feel like a bigger fool, then I am already feeling. I make my way down the hall passing Emily's room, Dad's room, then make my way into Dean's.

"Hey," I say, stepping close to Dean's bed, "I think you're here, Emily too, and I also think I found a way for us to communicate."

I pull out the Ouija board from the brown paper bag, "Just try not to make fun of me."

I place the board on the floor at the end of Dean's bed and sit next to it, placing the game piece on the board Placing the required four fingers on it, I take a deep breath and stare at the blank wall in front of me really hoping Dean or Emily is sitting on the other side.

"Dean are you there?" I ask.

After a few seconds, the piece starts to move to the 'yes' printed on the board.

"No way!" I breath, "Is Emily with you? "

The piece moves off of the 'yes' onto a blank space on the game board, then back to the 'yes' again.

"Wow," I say completely mystified this is actually working, "It's good to hear from you man. It hasn't been the same without you."

I pause staring at the blank wall across from me, imagining Dean and Emily sitting with me, "Watch out for Emily, too."

The piece starts to move to the 'H' then the 'U' followed by the 'N'.

"H...U" I repeat, as the letters appear in the round glass circle.

"Hunt. Are you hunting? Dean is something hunting you?"

The piece moves back to the 'yes', and I feel my heart drop.

"W-what is it?"

The piece moves to the 'r' 'e' 'a' 'p' at this point by blood as run cold.

"A reaper," I say,"Is it after you?

Dean moves the piece back to the 'yes' then moves it to the 'e' 'm' 'i'.

"Emily too?"

The piece moves back to the 'yes'.

"If it's here naturally, there is no way to stop it." I push myself up from the ground, my feet fumbling underneath me, "No, no there is I'm going to figure this out. Dad'll know what to do."

* * *

**Emily**

"So, Dean got any idea how we're going to get out of this one?" I ask, kicking my feet up on his bed.

"I thought you got Sam's brains, why am I the one that has to figure it out." He stops and looks at me, then points at my feet on his bed, "I swear Emily if you screw something up I will make sure you never wake up from this coma."

"Geeze, someone's testy." I remark, taking my feet off of the bed "And I'm not the walking talking hunters encyclopedia that Sam is, I don't have half the stuff that he has memorized. There isn't any of the normal books that I usual look at to try and figure this out."

"Dean, seriously how do you know it's a reaper."

"I was with Tessa and saw it take the life of a little girl."

"Tessa?"

"She's in the same situation as we are."

"Where is she?"

"In her hospital room."

"Oh." I mutter, not sure of what else to say.

Sam appears in the door frame holding a paper bag close to his chest.

"Hey," He says, stepping closer to Dean's bed, "I think you're here, Emily too, and I also think I found a way for us to communicate."

"See! I told you he could feel me when I squeezed his hand." I tell Dean.

Dean waves his hand shushing me. Sam pulls out a long box from the paper bag, the side of the box is labeled 'Ouija'. I immediately snort and Dean rolls his eyes.

"Just try not to make fun of me." Sam says.

Dean rolls his eye, "You got to be kidding me."

He walks over to the empty floor after Dean's bed and lays the game board down sitting down on one side of it. Dean and I walk over and he sits directly opposite Sam on the floor.

"I feel like I am at a slumber party." Dean groans.

"Come on, Deanna. It's not going to be that bad." I laugh, sitting down next to him.

"Dean are you there?" Sam asks.

"This isn't going to work." Dean moans, placing his fingers on the triangular game piece.

He moves the piece to the 'yes' printed on the board. Both Sam, Dean, and I take in a breath out of how it actually works.

"No way!" Sam breathes, "Is Emily there with you?"

Dean moves the piece off of the 'yes' then back on to it, answering Sam's question.

"Wow," He says, the shock painted on his face, "It's good to hear from you man. It hasn't been the same without you."

"Same here man." Dean says.

Sam stares at us, or what should be us, but to him it's just a blank wall, "Watch out for Emily, too."

"What do you think he's been doing?" I remark, sarcasm in my words.

"Calm down, sparky." Dean says, under his breath, "It doesn't work if he can't hear you."

Dean starts to move the piece to the 'H' 'U' 'N', and Sam says each letter out loud.

"Hunt. Are you hunting? Dean is something hunting you?" Sam asks.

Dean moves the piece back to 'yes'.

"W-what is it?"

He moves to the piece to 'r' 'e' 'a' 'p'...

"A reaper," He says,"Is it after you?"

Dean moves the game piece to the 'yes' then to the 'e' 'm' 'i' , and Sam's face instantly goes pale.

"Emily too?"

"It's not killing anyone though. It's more like they're taking them, like it's their time." Dean says while moving the piece back to 'yes'.

"If it's here naturally, there is no way to stop it." He pushes myself up from the ground, my feet fumbling underneath me.

"Dean?" I ask, realizing what he's saying.

"What Em?"

"So we're screwed?"

"Yup."

That's the one thing I can count on about Dean, he doesn't do bullshit, he'll always tell me the truth.

Sam looks down at the game board and at us, "No, no there is a way. I'm going to figure this out. Dad'll know what to do."

He leaves Dean's room leaving Dean and I sitting on the floor in silence.

Sam returns a while later holding Dad's journal in his hands. He sits down on Dean's bed and starts to flip through some pages.

"I couldn't find dad. I don't know where he went. But, I got his journal. Maybe that will help." Sam says.

Dean and I stand behind him, reading what Dad has scrawled across the pages of his journal.

"Shit." Dean says, getting up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" I ask, following him.

"Stay here." He growls, holding his hand out.

"But, Dean..."

"Dammit Emily, would it kill you to listen to me for once. Just stay here."

He doesn't give me a chance to respond before he's gone down the hallway.

* * *

**Sam**

"Alright, Bobby. Thanks. Bye." I hang up my phone and slip it back into my pocket.

"This is really getting harder, then I thought Dean. Bobby doesn't have any more ideas of what to do. Dammit it if I could only find Dad, this could be a lot easier!" I swat my hand knocking the cup of water off of the table, "I'm not giving up."

I sit on the side of his bed, and run my hand through my hair. Suddenly, the beeping of Dean's heart monitor starts to rapidly increase, he takes in a sharp breath, his eye's fly open, then starts to choke on the tube down his throat.

"Dean!" I run to the door and stick my head out in the hallway, "Hey! I need help!"

I've been doing that too much today.

After they took all of the tubes out of Dean, the Doctor told us how everything that was wrong with Dean was gone; all of the broken bones, brain injuries, blood lose, everything.

"Dude, do you remember anything?" I ask him, after the doctor leaves.

"Nah, Sam. The last thing I remember is driving in the car. Now, I'm here. Where's Dad? How's Em?"

"I-I don't know where Dad is. And ummm... Em is-"

"Out with it Sammy!" He barks.

"She's not awake yet. If we only knew what woke you up I could use the same thing on her."

"Boys." Dad's voice suddenly enters the room.

"Dad." We both say in unison.

"Good to see you're up Dean." He says.

"Thanks Dad."

"Hey Sam, can you go down to the cafeteria and get me a coffee?"

"Yeah Dad, I'll be back."

On the ride back up the elevator from the cafeteria, I can't get the weird feeling out of my stomach that how Dean woke up wasn't anything that Dad or me could do from one of our books. But, the next thing is how to get Emily better.

I walk down the hallway back to Dean's room, but when I pass Dad's room he's lying motionless on the floor.

"Dad!" I yell, the coffee slipping out of my hands and crashing on the floor.

I help Dean out of bed, walking him to Dad's room and we watch as they try to resuscitate Dad.

After what seems like eternity, the Doctor finally calls it.

"Time of death 11:41 am." He says.

Dean and I stand there motionless, the feeling in my stomach isn't something I could explain. It's like a whole growing wider and wider, and any second it's going to swallow me whole.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"Sweetie, you need to lie back!"

"Don't sweetie me! Let me see my brothers!"

I turn my head down the hall and notice the arguing is coming from Emily's room.

"Emily, you need to sit down!"

"Not until I see my brothers!"

"Em?" I yell.

"Sam?" She yells back, "See they're close!"

I put my arm around Dean to help him walk to Emily's room.

"Don't worry about me, you go." He says swatting my hand away from him.

I take his cue, and run down the hallway into Emily's room. There are two nurses restraining her to the bed, and the angered look on her face means this isn't going to end well for anyone.

"Hey, it's okay." I say, moving the two nurses aside and wrapping my arms around her.

I can feel her heart beating a mile a minute against my chest.

"Sam." She says, the relief visibly in her voice, "What the hell took you? Where's Dad and Dean? Is everything okay?"

She pulls away leaning back against her bed.

"I...ummm...errr..."

"Sam what happened?"

How the hell am I going to tell her this?

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to join the party?" Dean smirks, hobbling into the room.

I take a sigh of relief.

"Don't you look awful!" Emily quips.

"I could say the same for you Little D." Dean remarks.

"Fair enough." She smirks, "Where's Dad?"

Dean looks at me wide-eyed. Immediately I can tell he's thinking 'how are we going to do this?'

Dean swallows hard before looking back over at Emily, "Dad's gone, Emily."

"Gone as in not in the hospital? Did he go to see Bobby?"

"No Emmy, gone in as..."

"Dead." She breathes, cutting me off.

The tears are already glistening in her eyes. She throws the blankets off of her legs and swings them over the side of her bed revealing a plastic cast on her left foot.

"Why? What happened?" She asks, looking up at us.

"We don't know." I say.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." She says.

"What?" Dean asks.

"It's your fault, Sam."

"Me? What? Why?"

"If you were only watching where you were driving we wouldn't have gotten hit by that truck. None of us would have had to go to the hospital and dad would still be alive. No wonder Dean never lets you drive the Impala. Because you suck at driving."

"Woah! This is not Sam's fault!" Dean steps in.

"How can you say that, Dean? If he was only watching where he was driving you and I wouldn't have been stuck in comas for who knows how long. It is his fault."

"Now is not the time to be arguing. You don't treat your brother like that, Emily Grace."

Emily freezes and looks up at Dean, if looks could kill he would definitely be dead by now.

"Dean."

"Dad is the only one that calls me that Dean. As hard as you try you will never be like him." She storms, or rather hobbles out of the room.

"Emily!" Dean yells.

"Dude, just leave it." I hold my hand up stopping him from following after her, "Let me talk to her."

"After what she just said?"

"She's angry, Dean. Just let her cool off. I highly doubt you're the first person she wants to talk to right now."

I walk into the hallway and one of the nurses directs me to the door that leads to the stair-well. I open the door and see Emily sitting on one of the steps.

"Go away Dean, I don't want to talk."

"It's Sam."

"You actually want to talk to me?"

I sit next to her on the step and wrap my arm around her, "Look I know you're angry. Hell if I was in your position I'd hate me too. If it makes you feel any better neither Dean nor I know what happened either."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I really am. It's just first Mom, now Dad. Hell, Dean and I barely made it out of this alive. There's nothing left anymore."

"And what are Sam and I? Chopped liver?" Dean asks, joining us, "It's going to take a lot more then that to get rid of us. We're in this together kid, no one is breaking us apart."

"I know. I shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me. Sorry."

She turns around and wraps her arms around both Dean and me.

"It's okay. Come on, I don't think you're supposed to be out of bed with your injured foot."

I pick her up bridal style and the three of us walk to her room.

* * *

**Dean**

Heat.

I've never felt so much heat before. I never expected I'd be burning my father's body either.

Sam, Emily and I stand next to Dad's burning body. I've lost count of how long we've been here for. Sam is long gone, the tears are already streaming down his cheeks. Emily is next to me, her crutches tucked under her arms. Her breaths are short and shallow, I know she's holding back her tears. She's not one to show her emotions at the drop of the hat.

"It's okay, Em." I whisper, as I wrap my arm around her and she immediately starts to cry into the side of my jacket.

"Are you sure he didn't say anything before he died, Dean?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

After a while of standing there, I finally decide it's time to leave. Emily slides her crutches into the back of the Impala and lies down; she's asleep in a matter of seconds. Sam and I sit in the front and I put the car in reverse driving off to our next hunt without another word to Sam.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for the reviews/favorites/follows. It truly means a lot! I hope you liked this next chapter! As always feel free to leave feedback and my tumblr is ( **josuaryan-hutch** ) if you want to message me about it there as well! Thanks for reading! :)

xoxo,  
centerstagex11


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thanks again for the follows and favorites :) Don't forget to leave some feedback, I always love to hear some!

For this chapter, it's an original that I thought of. I was inspired by a picture I saw from "After School Special" of young Sam and Dean. So now this is young!Sam young!Dean and young!Emily. Where I imagined this to be is somewhere in season 3!

Any questions feel free to let me know!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Bobby**

"Bobby, clear the table!" Sam yells, as the front door busts open.

"Dean, what the hell was that? And, why did they know our names?" Emily asks, "Ahhh! Shit!" She hisses, the pain visible in her voice.

"It was nothing." Dean mumbles.

I run over to the table by my desk, clearing off the clutter on the top.

" 'It was nothing' my ass Dean. The Demons knew our names, that's sure as hell something." Sam comebacks, clearly annoyed.

The Sam, Dean, and Emily appear in the middle of the living room blood visible on their clothes and bodies. Sam is carrying Emily, who has her hand gripped over the side of her calf, blood seeping through her closed fingers. Dean is standing off to the corner riffling through John's old journal, a gash visible through the rip of clothes on his shoulder.

"What in Sam heck..."

"Not now Bobby, fix Emily first, ask questions later." Sam cuts me off.

He places Emily on the empty table and runs off to the kitchen to get supplies. I sit on the stool next to the table and look up at Emily, who is scowling at Dean, whose back is turned to us.

"Alright, kiddo what happened?" I ask, peeling her hand away from her calf.

"Dean's a dick. That's what happened." She snarls.

"I'm choosing to ignore that." Dean remarks.

"Then why did you say something?"

Dean drops his hand holding the journal to his side and sighs, "You know Emily, I'm really tired of your bullshi-"

"Both of you, shut up!" Sam interjects, reappearing in the room holding a bottle of alcohol, ice packs and other supplies.

Emily winces in pain as she lies back on the table; Dean rolls his eyes and returns to the journal. Sam sits next to me and immediately starts to clean Emily's wound.

"I thought you were just going on a typical vengeful spirit run?" I ask Sam.

"That's what I thought," He says: "Until a flock of Demons showed up right before we burned the bones. They didn't go down easy."

"Did you know them?"

"Never saw them before, but they sure as hell knew us. Seemed to know Dean the best though. Still haven't figured out why." He says, pouring alcohol over the wound.

Emily cries in pain and slams her wrist against the table.

"Knife wound." Sam says, like he knew what I was about to say.

Almost two hours later, after all of the wounds have been closed and most of the blood gone from the three of them, we all sit in the living room together. Dean closes the journal and slams it down with a huff.

"Dude, are you going to tell us what all of that was about or not?" Sam, asks handing him a beer.

"Yeah, I almost lost part of my leg!" Emily exclaims.

"Really Little D, the dramatics aren't necessary." Dean scoffs.

"Seriously though, what happened?" Emily says, cracking open her soda can.

Dean inhales, scrubbing his hands over his face before launching into the story.

"We were in Nebraska, I was 16, Sam was 12, and Em was 7..." He begins.

* * *

**_Norfolk, Nebraska 1995_**

"I want to watch Bugth Bunny!" Emily whines.

"No Emmy, I'm watching Batman." Sam says snatching the remote from her hand.

Her bottom lip starts to wobble. I brace myself for outburst of tears that are going to come any second.

"Dean!" She wails, her small feet flapping against the motel room floor, "Thammy won't let me watch the TV."

"Sam, just let her watch Bugs Bunny."

"No way, it's my turn to watch Batman." He retorts.

"Deeann!" She moans pulling on the edge of my plaid shirt.

"You can watch Bugs later Em." I say lifting her up and placing her on my lap.

"Whereth Daddy?" She asks, batting her big eyelashes at me.

Sam immediately lowers the volume on the TV. Emily doesn't know about the whole hunting monsters thing yet. I think she may be starting to catch on to the fact that Dad's job isn't the most normal thing and being stuck in a motel room for three weeks, isn't very normal either.

"He's on a business trip." I tell her.

"For thith long?"

"Yes."

"What doeth Daddy do?"

"He's a mechanic, Emily now stop asking questions." Sam snaps before turning the volume of the TV up.

Emily climbs down from my lap and runs over to Sam, the two of them start arguing again for the fifth time today. I quietly sneak out of the motel closing it tightly behind me. I slump against the wall taking a deep breath.

Three weeks we've been stuck in this damn motel, haven't heard a word from Dad since about half way through the second week.

_"4 days max, Dean." He said before shutting the door to the Impala._

_"Remember-"_

_"Shoot first, ask questions later. I know Dad, I haven't forgotten." I told him._

_He gave me one last smile before driving away._

Now Sam and Emily are both getting restless and they argue over every little thing, food is getting short and I am going to lose my brains any second. But, I am not going to because if there is anyone who is going to watch out for those two it's going to be me.

I walk down to the little store connected to the motel, to see what sort of food I can scrounge up for us for dinner.

"Hey, Dean." I hear from behind me.

I turn around and see a flash of raven colored hair disappear through a door frame into one of the motel rooms.

"Monica Channing." I whisper, smirking.

We met the day we got here, and oh boy I haven't forgotten her yet. Beautiful long raven hair, piercing green eyes, and porcelain skin. I walk confidently to her room and knock on the door.

"Monica?"

Her sweet giggle radiates through the door.

"Come in Handsome."

I must be dreaming. This is too good to be true. Smiling like a fool, I open the door and she is sitting on her bed. She is in a pair of jean shorts and a tight navy blue sweater. She gets up and walks over to me, gently wraps her arms around my neck, then hungrily slams her lips against mine. Her lips are soft and taste like pina colada.

It's like I got transferred to another world; one where Sam and Em weren't fighting, Dad was around, I knew we had enough food for dinner tonight, and we weren't hunting. That was all nice until I heard a loud crashing sound of glass and Sam call my name.

"Dean!"

"Sammy!" I yell back.

I kiss Monica quickly on the forehead and tell her to stay in her room and lock the doors. I run down to our room and find the glass from the window shattered all over the sidewalk. Slowly, I take my gun out of my pants and move the door aside.

"Sammy?!"

As I inch my way further into the room, I find Sam tied to a chair and off to the side are two men in black suits, their eyes black.

_Demons._

I signal for Sam to be quiet as I grab the shotgun filled with rock salt bullets.

"Hey!" I holler, shooting the gun at one of the demons who disappears.

I am suddenly thrown back against the wall, when I prop myself up on my elbows I see a woman with bleach blond hair wearing a tight red dress standing behind Sam.

"Now, now Dean. I wouldn't do that if I were you." She smirks at me.

"Let Sam go." I grunt, getting up and grabbing my gun.

"Not until you tell us where your Dad is Dean?"

"Why the hell would I do that?" I say, pointing the gun at her.

"Come on, Dean. We know your tired of being stuck in this motel with your annoying little brother." She smirks, stroking Sam's hair.

"Don't touch him." I snarl.

I click the gun getting it ready to fire at her any second, when she holds up her hand. A flash of silver catches my eye, and I see Sam fiddling with the knife he keeps in his pocket and preparing to slowly cut through the rope that is tying him to the chair.

That's my boy.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She says, gesturing to one of the men in black suits.

He disappears from sight and returns holding Emily, who is tied up with a piece of tape over her mouth stifling her screams. Her face is as red as a tomato and tears are streaming down her cheeks. The panic is just radiating from her eyes.

"Let them go, now and I'll tell you whatever you need. Just don't hurt them." I tell her, while the gears in my brain start to whirl to think of a plan to get us out of this.

"Emmy, just look at me. It's going to be okay. We're going to be okay. Keep your eyes on me." Sam says in the most calm voice I have ever heard come out of his mouth.

I, however, could tell by the way, he was sitting how nervous he was. Emily follows his instructions and keeps her eye on him, her screams quieting down.

"Aww, how sweet is that. To bad they won't be around much longer." The blond demon purrs.

That's when I see it, the glimpse of orange paint of a devils trap Dad painted under the bed before he left.

"So what's it going to be Dean?"

"Sending your sorry ass back to hell."

Sam winks at me signaling, he's successfully cut through the rope tying him to the chair. I shoot the gun at the demon holding Emily, he disappears and she drops to the ground. Sam stands up from the chair and shoves the chair backwards making the female demon fall on the bed.

"Go outside Sam with Emily. Now!" I yell.

He picks her up off of the ground and runs out the door. I start to recite the exorcism making her squirm on the bed.

"One thing you'll learn about us bitch, we don't go down easily." I hiss at her.

I finish the exorcism and send her sorry ass back to hell. When I know the room is safe and the demons aren't going to come back, I meet Sam and Emily outside. Emily is completely free of all ropes and tape, but the tears are streaming steadily down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Little D." I say softly, picking her up.

Her tiny hands latch on tightly to the back on my shirt and she buries her head in my shoulder. I rub small circles on her back trying to get her to calm down, but I have a feeling it won't be any time soon.

"You alright Sammy?" I ask.

"Yeah," He says, closing his knife and putting it back in his pocket, "What do you think they wanted with Dad?"

"Who knows, Sam."

"What now?"

"We go to Uncle Bobby's. It's not far from here. Get everything packed." I tell him.

Once Emily stops crying she is going to want to know what happened. Hopefully Bobby will know how to handle it. I find a car in the parking lot to hotwire, Sam and I pack it without things and we head off to Bobby's.

Two and a half hours later, well passed midnight, we arrive on Bobby's front porch. Sam can barely stand from exhaustion and Emily is asleep in my arms. Bobby opens the door and the look on his face reads "Dammit John."

"Hi Bobby." I say.

"Come in, kids."

* * *

**Dean**

"I remember that night and the huge argument Dad and Bobby got into when Dad finally came back." Sam says.

"I had never been more disappointed in someone then finding out your father had left you three for that long." Bobby chimes in.

I look at Emily, who stares at me in silence for a while.

"Em, you okay?" I ask, curious to massive amount of silence.

"So that was the first time I found out about the whole hunting monsters thing?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, pretty much. But, if I hadn't left the room then non-"

"Oh don't give me any of that crap, Dean. I was going to find out at one time or another. Better off it happened when it did. Plus, you two wouldn't be able to make it without me." She smiles triumphantly.

"Did you ever find out what the Demons were about?" Sam asks.

"The hunt Dad was on was a lead for whom killed Mom. The demons worked for yellow eyes and were tracking Dad while he was on his hunt. They couldn't find Dad, so they thought they'd try us and see if we'd give them any information." I tell them, "The spirit we were hunting tonight must have had a deal with the demons and they figured out we were there. Seeing how the three of us are on a first name basis with every demon in hell, it wasn't that hard to remember who we are."

Bobby and Sam start to look into books to see if they can find a way to get me out of my deal with the crossroads demon, and I decide to grab us drinks from the kitchen. A few minutes later Emily comes hobbling in.

"Hey, Dean?"

"What's up?"

"Thanks." She says, wrapping her arms around me.

"For what?" I ask, shocked.

"For never giving up on Sam and I. For always, keeping us safe."

I smile, wrapping my arms around her, "Any time, little D."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Comments, questions, concerns welcome! :)

If you have certain episode that you would like me to look at to write a possible for, feel free to leave it in a review or drop it in my tumblr ask j**oshuaryan-hutch.** And I will gladly take a look at it and see if I can write it!

xoxo,  
centerstagex11


	4. Authors Note

Hi Guys!

Okay I know it was been a while since I've updated and I am verrry sorry! I got on a roll with finishing SPN, that all of my writing kind of went out the window. But, on the plus side I am completely caught up with every episode :D Okay so here is the thing, I am working on the next episode that I want to work on to write for you guys, so it should be coming soon! If you have another other episodes that you want me to take a look at to write please, by all means let me know! :)

And one other thing, I am planning on kind of doing a spin-off of this I guess you could say. It'll be a bunch of journal entries in Emily's journal from the time Dean dies (at the end of season 3) To when he gets back from hell. Now would you guys want me to start writing that now or wait until I get closer to the season finale of 3 and 4x1? Please let me know! I'd love to hear your opinions! You can either leave it here or at my tumblr **liittlewinchester! **make sure to include two "I"s

xoxo


End file.
